


What He Chose

by Anonymous



Series: Daddy's Boy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Feminization, Incest, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Slut Stiles, Underage Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is still sore from his unconscious gangbang the night before, but now he has to make the choice, what's in the box or the vibrator? It's a tough choice, though either way he knows his daddy will take care of him through it, even if it is supposed to be punishment. Besides, there are very few punishments he doesn't end up enjoying.</p><p>Please read warnings and tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Box

**Author's Note:**

> So with the suggestion from fairytales I opted to go choose your own adventure style here. The first chapter is going to be if he chooses the box, the second if he chooses the vibrating plug. Both have the same set up for future chapters, so if one is more appealing to you, just read that one! The first chapter is predominately Stiles/Parrish, Stiles/Sheriff, and Sheriff/Parrish while the second chapter has all three of those and more Stiles/Derek and Scott and Mr. McCall make appearances. 
> 
> This is a sequel to The Video, though you don't have to have read that, just know that Stiles has to make a choice between a mystery box and a vibrating plug for punishment. 
> 
> As always, inspired by [Kinkyfics](http://kinkyfics.tumblr.com/) (and I am **not** Kinckyfics' author!)
> 
> Please tell me if you think I should tag something else! I'm more then happy to, I tried to tag basically everything, but that doesn't mean I succeeded.
> 
> This is still shameless smut.

He knows his daddy won’t let him know what’s in the box if he doesn’t pick it now. Though he really likes the idea of Professor Hale having to take out his plug in school, especially knowing that the professor would give him another load of come before plugging him back up, he also really likes the idea of the other members of the lacrosse team seeing whatever his dad will put him in when he’s changing in the locker room. Especially knowing that they’ll either try to humiliate him about it or bend him over something and fuck him, or maybe both. And obviously they won’t be allowed to, unless his dad tells him to let him, but just them wanting to makes him flush a little. 

So the answer is obvious, and he dials his daddy’s number quickly, heart pounding. “Daddy, I want the mystery box. Please can I look in it?”

John’s chuckle is dirty enough to make Stiles shudder soundlessly, “Not yet baby boy, not until I get home. But I do have a treat for you.”

Stiles grins and taps his fingers against his thigh, “I thought I was being punished.”

“Don’t be pert boy, you are being punished. I don’t have to give you a reward, so behave.” 

Stiles makes a soft mew of apology before his daddy says anything else. “But I’m proud of you for choosing the vibrating cock ring and always using it when I told you to, so I’m going to give you another chance to be a good boy. You do want to be a good boy, don’t you?”

Stiles stills, confused, “Daddy…How did you know I used that cock ring?” 

His dad’s amusement is clear over the line, “You think I wouldn’t check up on you? There’s a video camera recording you right now baby boy, it’s under the box you chose. I watched it all, son, got to watch your eyes go wide seeing what was done to you last night when you were just a warm hole to fuck. You wished you could remember it, don’t you? You got to come so much last night, but you would’ve given all that up just to be able to remember the feeling of those fat cocks fucking into your gapping little hole wouldn’t you?”

Stiles whines again, trying to look at where his daddy told him the camera was, “Yes sir. Please sir.” 

His dad grunts in a way he knows intimately, it means his dad is coming, and he can’t help the mew of protest he lets out. 

“Maybe next time son, you don’t get a treat that big for using the right cock ring. But I am going to plug Deputy Parrish up and send him to you, and you can eat my come out of his ass, how does that sound baby boy?”

Stiles nods, fingers scratching against his own thighs, he wants to touch his cock even though the cock ring wouldn’t let anything come of it, but now he knew his daddy was watching and he hadn’t gotten permission, so he had to resist. 

“I’ll tell you what son, since you’re being so good for me and you looked so beautiful watching yourself get used, after you eat Parrish out, you can come in his ass. But if you can make Parrish come two times with just your mouth and your cock before you come then you’re allowed to come as much as you want, as long as it’s in or on Parrish. How about that baby?”

“Oh fuck, yes daddy, please.” 

John chuckles again, and faintly Stiles can hear the sound of a slap and he has to close his mouth on the whine that comes from knowing Parrish’s ass will have his dad’s handprint on it when he gets there. 

“But you have to promise to clean up after yourself. That means cleaning up your own come and Parrish’s, okay son?” 

Stiles nods enthusiastically, mind already frantically planning. 

“Good boy. He’ll be there soon, make sure you don’t accidentally cover up the camera. And if I call you answer. I love you son.”

“I love you too.”

When Parrish gets there his eyes are still blown wide and he has a flush riding high on his cheeks. “Your father told me I was to take the plug out of your ass before you eat me out, so get on your hands and knees.” 

Stiles grins and stretches, enjoying the fact that Parrish is clearly panting for it. He settles on his hands and knees, ass facing the camera that he positioned slightly better once he found it. He wiggles his ass slightly when Parrish tries to get the plug, and Parrish slaps him lightly once, causing Stiles to moan and arch his back. The fingers at the plug fumble slightly and Stiles grins smugly to himself. His daddy has so much more control then Parrish, he knows how easy this is going to be. Especially since he’s going to cheat.

As the plug slides out he has to bury his face in the pillow before him and groan, he can feel the cool slime of the come sliding out of his gaping hole and down his balls, and he just enjoys the sensation for a moment before pulling himself together. 

“You should get on your hands and knees now Deputy, you can do that for me can’t you? I know that’s how my daddy likes to fuck you most.”

Parrish flushes more, “Shouldn’t I get undressed?”

Stiles grins, “No. That’s my job.” 

The gulp is very rewarding as Parrish takes Stiles’ place, ass facing the camera kneeling on the bed. Stiles snuggles up against Parrish to reach around and undo his belt and pants, he’s very careful not to touch the other man’s cock at all though, he does have orders. The pants pool at the deputy’s knees, but the underwear he just tugs down so he can see the red ass his dad left him. The plug that’s facing him has a little jewel in it, and he can’t help but chuckle darkly before leaning in and licking around it, like his dad had to his plug the night before. 

“Daddy gives you the prettiest plugs. Probably because your ass is the prettiest, it’s like a girls’ ass. In fact, this is your cunt, isn’t it sweetheart?” And before Parrish could come up with a reply he tugs the plug out, harder then he needs to, wrenching a cry from the man and seals his mouth around the hole before any of his daddy’s come could leak out. 

He shoves his tongue as deep as he can, trying to get everything out he possibly can. He is drooling around the hole as he swallows down all of his daddy’s come, and when he finally comes up for air his voice is already starting to sound more fucked out, “God, you taste so good filled with daddy’s come.” As he goes down for more he can tell that his daddy made it easy for him, since Parrish was already about to come, he probably hadn’t been allowed to come while his dad fucked him. 

Stiles is smaller then the Deputy, but right before the man comes he manages to push him over on his side so that when he comes it is all over his own chest, which makes licking it up more fun then if it had been on the bed. And he does lick it up thoroughly, per his orders, paying special attention to make sure he gets all of it off his cock, which has the added benefit of making sure it is already starting to twitch by the time he finishes licking the panting man clean. He grins down at the dazed deputy before, without warning, fucking into the man with a hard push.

“God, you take cock so good. You’re a cock slut too, aren’t you? I bet you’d do anything for a nice thick cock, you’re even willing to take mine, aren’t you big brother? Especially when you’re still wet from daddy’s come. You want him to be your daddy don’t you? Want him to own you and use you as his own fuck toy whenever he wants. You’d bend over a table in the middle of the station for him wouldn’t you? Let the whole precinct watch him fuck you, and you wouldn’t even care about coming, you’d just want to feel daddy’s cock in you. And after he’d come in your slutty little hole you’d be gagging to nurse his come off his cock, wouldn’t care about who else was fucking into your hole would you? And they all would you know, even the straight ones, because your little hole is a little cunt, wet and grasping. And they’d all be trying to breed you, but you’d only want daddy’s cock, wouldn’t you big brother? Do anything for it?” 

He is starting to have trouble keeping up the punishing rhythm against Parrish’s prostate, and even though he is still wearing the cock ring he feels like he is going to blow soon, so he tries to step it up, taking a leg on his arm and trying to angle straight at it. “My ass is sore from last night, when you all fucked me. You got to go first, did you like that? When I was still tight, no one else’s come in there but daddy’s. I bet you’d like to fuck me with him, both of your cocks rubbing against each other inside my tight little hole. After you’d come in me daddy would make you clean me up while he’d open you up with his fingers. Maybe he’d fuck you with his baton because he’d be too tired to get it up again, let me suck on your cock until you were coming dry and sobbing while daddy pets you through it, huh?” 

“Fuck Stiles.” He was straining, and Stiles realizes that Parrish had probably been told to only come once by John, but Stiles wasn’t going to give him a choice, and with a grin he leans forward, nibbles on his ear lobe then says, softly, “Maybe you don’t want to be my big brother, but instead my baby sister huh? Wear pretty silk undies and dresses and get spoiled? God you’d look gorgeous in just stockings, come leaking out of your little cunt.” And with that Parrish comes, come splattering up to his neck. 

Stiles pulls out of Parrish, ripped off the cock ring and plunges back in, now not fucking with anything resembling finesse but just doing his best to come as quickly as possible, which he does in about fifteen seconds. He manages to catch himself before he falls on Parrish, waits until his breath is even again then starts to clean up the man’s come. By the time the trails of saliva are drying on the deputy he’s put the cock ring on him, turned it on, and is fucking into the deputy’s mouth as he fights for breath. 

His mouth looks obscene, stretching around the cock, tears at the corner of his eyes as the vibrating cock ring keeps him from coming. It doesn’t take long before Stiles is coming again in the wet mouth, pulling out at the end to get some on the man’s face. He lets the deputy clean him up, thorough despite how hard he’s starting to shake, before pulling back, rubbing up against the hard cock, turning it off and kissing the man enthusiastically, licking at all of his own come that’s there. 

Stiles slides down and slowly starts opening Parrish up again, cleaning out his own come and stretching the man more until he can fit the plug that he’d woken up with into the other man. This is about when Parrish starts to beg, “Please, fuck, Stiles, let me come.”

Grinning, Stiles slaps his ass, “You didn’t ask right baby, so I don’t think so.” And then he lowers himself onto Parrish’s still ringed cock, groaning at the feeling of slowly opening up with gravity. He fucks himself slowly, listening to Parrish go from swearing at him to begging him and back again as he comes not once, but twice. Finally, boneless, he clicks open the cock ring and tells Parrish to fuck him. Parrish does, holding onto his hips with bruising force and fucking up into an already sore ass for mere moments before he comes. Stiles stays where he is another moment before reaching for the plug with the jewel on it and climbing off Parrish’s spent cock carefully, trying to seal all the come in. He plugs himself before sliding down and wrapping his mouth around the soft wet cock. He makes sure it’s clean before he actually falls asleep, cock still in his mouth.

He wakes up to his dad playing with the plug in his ass and Parrish gently fucking his mouth. He’s still half asleep and malleable, so his throat is just an open wet channel that Parrish can get his cock all the way into. His dick is so far down Stiles’ throat that he can barely even taste it when the man comes, though he does try to seal his mouth more around it when he starts pulling it out to make sure it gets cleaned up. 

His dad is now gently fucking the plug in and out of his hole, admiring how red and wet it looks, trying to keep the plug and all the come in, when he realizes his little boy is awake. 

“Hi baby.” 

Stiles grins, sleepily, and holds his arms out, “Hi daddy.” 

His dad pulls him too him until he’s snug on his lap. He wiggles down a little on his daddy’s hard cock before he leans in for a kiss. They kiss, filthy, until Stiles is trying to wiggle down with a little more purpose. This gets him a light smack on the ass and fingers coming to tug warningly on the plug. 

“Behave baby boy.” 

He nods and tucks his head against his daddy’s neck, “Sorry.” He licks his lip before risking his question, “Do I get to see what’s in the box now?” 

His dad chuckles and places a hand on the back of his neck, “Sure thing boyo, let me help you put it on.” And with a wave of his hand Parrish is carrying the box over and holding it out for the Sheriff.

From the box John pulls two small metal items that Stiles doesn’t recognize, his gaze is far more drawn to the champagne silk underwear he can see in the box. It looks like ladies underwear, but as his dad manipulates him, laying him back and pulls it up, he can tell that it’s made for me, there’s room for his cock, though with the speed that it’s hardening it’s not quite containing it like it’s supposed to. Next his dad pulls out a garter belt in black that gets slipped on, wordlessly, his dad’s fingers carefully smoothing down the lines as he clasps them to stockings. The corset has Parrish helping to hold him up as his daddy fastens it, it ends just bellow his nipples, and squeezes slightly. He’s harder then he thinks he’s been all day. And that’s when his dad finally grabs the two metal items and Stiles realizes what they are. 

Parrish’s mouth is wet and hot on his nipple as he nibbles and scrapes it with his teeth until Stiles is actively trying to not fuck the air. As soon as Parrish pulls off from his left nipple he goes for the right one, and the Sheriff attaches the nipple clamp, it’s bite draws a cry from Stiles as he arches his back and the wet spot on his panties gets larger. The second clamp clicking into place forces him to beg, “Daddy, daddy please.” 

John shakes his head, “I don’t think so son, you got to come all you wanted on Parrish, and this is supposed to be punishment, isn’t it? What will you do if I let you come?”

Stiles shakes his head back, “I don’t — I want to come but I want to come on your cock, please daddy. I’ll do anything if you let me come on your cock.” 

The Sheriff grins and wavs a hand at Parrish, “Get me wet, boy, while me and my son discuss terms.” 

Parish drops to his knees between the Sheriff’s spread legs and carefully undoes the zipper before wrapping his lips around the angry red cock. The Sheriff doesn’t touch him at all, but he does his best to gag on it, drool dripping down his chin and tears in his eyes. 

Stiles licks his lips and can’t move his eyes from the cock disappearing into the red sore lips. “Please daddy.” 

“How about this son, I’ll fuck you in your underwear and if you can wait to come, without anything helping you, until I tell you you can then all you’ll have to do is be entertainment at a dinner party.”

Chewing on his lower lip, eyes still fixed on watching his daddy’s cock disappear, he still had enough wits to ask, “What happens if I can’t wait? And what would I do to entertain?” 

John grins, reaching out to tug his son forward so he could give him a wet filthy kiss. “If you come before I say then I’ll make you wear a cock cage so you can’t even get hard for the rest of the week.” Stiles shudders, it was one punishment he really didn’t like so it was something his daddy didn’t use often. “And at the dinner party you’d stay under the table all night, sucking everyone’s cock and licking everyone’s pussy as much as they wanted you to, cock ring on so you couldn’t come the whole time, until you wouldn’t be able to feel your lips and your voice would be hoarse and raspy. What do you say son?”

Stiles lets out a shaky breath and nods, “Yes daddy. Please fuck me?”

Grinning, he taps on Parrish’s jaw until the other man comes up for air, then pulls Stiles into his lap, legs splayed facing him. Parrish gently tugs the panties down just enough to be able to get at the hole to pull the plug out, before carefully tugging the panties back up and then to the side so the Sheriff can fuck into his son’s puffy hole. 

Stiles does his best to squeeze down on his daddy’s cock, hoping it will help him to come quicker and therefore allow him to come quicker to, but as usual his daddy has all the control as he calmly fucks up into Stiles. 

His head is tipped back when he feels fingers start to tug at the clamps on his nipples, and he has to think of every unappealing image ever to keep from coming, luckily for him it’s only moments later that his daddy finally gives the order, “Okay sweet baby, you can come.” But then he stops pumping his hips, and Stiles quickly realizes that if he wants to come he’s going to have to do it himself, so he starts desperately trying to fuck himself on his daddy’s cock, head thrown back and hips rotating as he chases his orgasm. 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy, please, daddy.” He’s grasping at his daddy’s shoulders and panting, not quite able to hit the right place on himself with his daddy’s dick, despite how hard he’s trying, and his thighs are starting to burn and he can feel tears wet his eyes before his daddy leans forward and shushes him, licking the tears from his eyes delicately and then pushing him back to lay on the bed and pounding into him until he comes in his pretty panties.

Parrish cleans him up with his mouth before his daddy goes over everything with a wash cloth, plugging his come back up in him and tucking him into bed. The last thing he sees before sleep finally takes him is the Sheriff taking Parrish over his lap and murmuring about the punishment he’s going to get for coming twice for Stiles. His last thought before he completely drifts under is how difficult changing in the locker room is going to be and if he’s not sure if he wants someone to see him or not.

_That’s how it could have happened._


	2. The Vibrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles chooses the vibrator.

_But how about this?_

It takes him a few long moments to decide, and he changes his mind about a dozen times before he decides that whatever’s in the box he’ll see at a later point anyways, and that he really wants Professor Hale to have to help him take his plug out every day and put it back in. Especially since he’s sure the older man will probably make sure there’s some come in there to plug up and then he’ll be able to go to his dad’s work and get some more come added to it until he’s squelching while he walks, so full he’ll feel like he’s eaten. 

He’s already imagining it, chewing on his lip and resisting touching his cock as he calls his daddy. 

“Have you decided son?”

“Fuck dad, yeah.”

“And which do you want?”

“The second one — the plug, please daddy.” 

His dad chuckles, “Already baby boy. But first I want you to do something for me, okay?”

Stiles nods, quickly before adding, “Yes daddy, of course.”

He can tell his dad is grinning when he next speaks, “I want you to take the cock ring off — carefully, and then choke your cock with your hand. I don’t want you to come and I’m letting you stop it, okay boy?” 

Taking a deep breath and trying to make sure he’s calm he says, “Yes sir.” And rests the phone against his shoulder so he can use both hands to do so, being increasingly careful not to turn the ring on this time. When he has his left fist tight around his cock he takes another breath, “Done.”

“Good boy. Now get on your knees and lean forward. You can use your free arm to prop yourself up if you need, but don’t let go of your cock.” 

Shifting forward causes the plug that’s in his ass to push heavily against his prostate and he’s glad his dad let him hold his cock. It takes a few moments to figure out how to manage the phone and the position, and he ends up with his free elbow holding himself up, phone on the bed in front of him so that he’s close enough to talk to the speaker phone, “Okay daddy.” 

“You’re such a good boy, you didn’t try to cheat once and you look so good like that.” 

His head swings up and he tries to look around and find his dad, whose speaking like he’s in the room, his confusion shows, “Daddy?”

The chuckle that comes is dark and he can hear the wet slap of skin on skin in the background and he realizes his dad must be fucking someone, or spanking them or something, and he can’t help but to whine a little, “Shh baby. Didn’t I tell you? There’s a camera hidden by that second box, I got to watch how much you wanted to get off to the sight of yourself getting fucked like a blow up doll. You wish you’d been awake for it didn’t you? And if you hadn’t have had that cock ring on you would’ve come so much you’d be dry I bet. You’re such a little slut, getting off on watching yourself get fucked by men you couldn’t even recognize.”

His eyes try frantically to find the camera, and though he can’t say for sure, he’s pretty sure he knows where it is now. His grip on his cock tightens as his daddy continues to talk about how Stiles was just a warm hole for the men to fuck, and that half of them were imagining other people in his place. “They all wish they had sons as good as mine — good at taking a cock and wanting it.”

“Daddy, please.” 

His dad chuckles again, “It’s okay baby, you just keep a tight grip on your cock, okay. Don’t come until I tell you to.” 

He bites his lip and nods, “Yes daddy, I love you.”

“I love you too son.” And then suddenly the plug in his ass is vibrating directly against his prostate. He gives a cry and his right arm gives out, he manages to keep his fingers locked around his cock as his face presses against the bed spread and he nearly sobs. His free hand starts scrabbling at anything, trying to hold on and keep from coming, even though the fingers around his cock should keep that from happening. The vibrator goes to a lower setting for a few moments and he manages to catch his breath, the moment he tries to start begging though it gets cranked back up until he can’t form any other words but “Daddy.”, then the vibrator goes low again. This happens three more times before he’s actually sobbing, the bed going wet where he’s leaking pre come and tears, “Please, dada.” And then the words he’s been waiting for come and his daddy tells him he can take his hand off his dick, he comes as soon as he lets go, vision whitening out and all feeling fleeing from his limbs. The vibrator has been turned off and he’s just floating on warm pleasantness as his daddy’s voice from the phone tells him how good he is and how well he behaved and how much he loves him.

What feels like hours later but is probably only fifteen minutes at most, his dad comes home and cleans him up, taking out the large plug. Stiles whimpers, too tired to form sentences, until his daddy slips a single finger in and then he’s able to fall asleep easily. 

When he wakes up his ass is empty and his daddy is downstairs making dinner for them. 

He slips on his sweat pants and wanders downstairs, still feeling a little light and floaty.

After dinner his dad puts a smaller vibrating plug in his ass, and tests out all the speeds a few times before fucking Stiles’ mouth and letting him come. 

Stiles already knows the distance the plug can be activated by, so he’s not actually terribly concerned at school until English class when Professor Hale smirks at him. That he’s used to, the man gets to have him on his knees under his desk during his study hall sixth period every day, and besides, he probably knows he’ll be helping Stiles deal with the plug today. But then Hale moves something on his desk, absently, as he introduces the movie adaptation of the book their watching in class today, and Stiles’ realizes it’s another remote for his plug. 

He’s tense for ten minutes, before he decides that Professor Hale isn’t going to do anything, but of course as soon as he starts to relax the vibrator goes off — times perfectly to an exceptionally loud scene in the movie. It stops moments before the following quiet, and that’s the pattern for the rest of class, until about ten minutes to the end Stiles know’s he’s going to blow if he can’t hold his cock tight and fight it off, so he gets a bathroom pass. He just manages to get in the stall and has a hand down his pants when it goes off at the highest speed, and he comes, hard, before he can wrap his fingers around himself to hold it off. 

He knows he’s going to be in trouble later, but for now he collapses bonelessly against the stall wall and licks his hand clean before trying to wipe out his underwear as much as possible and washing his hands before heading back to class. 

Professor Hale makes him suck his cock as he carefully takes the plug out before Lacrosse practice, and fucks him over his desk and plugs his come back in him. He turns the plug back on a few times as Stiles licks up his pre come from the desk, but he never puts it on high and Stiles manages not to come. 

He has to carry a text book in front of him when he gets to the station to hide the fact that he’s hard from the low level vibration the jeep causes the plug to give against his prostate the whole ride. And once he gets into his dad’s locked office he immediately goes to his knees, even though his daddy didn’t tell him to.

John arches an eyebrow, “What is it son?” 

Stiles shifts, guiltily, and holds his hands behind his back, “I’m sorry sir, I tried not to, I did, but Professor Hale put the vibrator on full and I didn’t manage to choke my cock before I came all over myself in the bathroom. Can I please have a ring to wear, just at school, please daddy?” 

John frowns slightly and scratches at his chin before nodding to himself and resting a firm hand on the back of his son’s neck. “I won’t punish you for it this time, because the vibrator is so new. I know you’ll get better at not coming later. But, if you want the cock ring you’re going to have to do something after this punishment is over, okay baby?”

Stiles relaxes against his father’s grip and blinks up peaceably, “What would I have to do daddy?”

John drags his thumb down his son’s mouth until the lower lip is stretched down and Stiles licks out at the tip of his thumb. “You’re going to spend an entire dinner under a table, sucking cock and licking pussy and unable to come. If you’re very good, maybe you’ll be desert.”

His cock hardens further and he immediately nods, enthusiastic at the thought. He doesn’t get much chance to lick pussy, but he really liked it when Mr. McCall had him eat out Melissa while she slept, and of course he’s always happy to get his lips around a cock. His dad grins at his enthusiasm and draws him forward into a wet kiss. When he’s breathless and blinking, the Sheriff pulls back, unzips his pants and motions under the desk, after a moment Stiles scoots under and finds a comfortable way to sit before wrapping his mouth around his dad’s cock. Before too long he has to wrap fingers around his own cock as the plug in his ass starts vibrating again. 

He’s on the edge by the time his daddy eventually lets him come in Parrish, who gets plugged up with a pretty jeweled plug. 

The next morning his daddy slips the cock ring on him, the pink one he’s used to, before giving him a kiss and sending him off to school. 

His vibrator ends up going off and on so much that by the time study halls rolls around he’s choking for it and gags himself around Professor Hale’s cock before getting fucked up against the wall. The Professor eats him out, this time, after taking out the plug and sending him off to practice, but again fucks him full of come before plugging him up after, and by the time Stiles’ ends up visiting his dad at the station he’s aching and hard and a little bit out of his mind. 

But his daddy makes him sit under the desk and suck more cock while he gets work done for over an hour before letting him come out from under. 

His cock is so hard behind the denim that he’s pretty sure it’s starting to chafe, so he’s relieved when his dad pulls his pants down, even if it’s just to bend him over the desk and let Deputy Parrish eat out Professor Hale’s come. By the time his daddy comes back to finger him, he’s close to sobbing and his pre come has formed a puddle against the desk. 

When his dad starts fucking the baton into him he’s scrabbling at the edge of the desk and loosing coherency to the point that he doesn’t even realize his dad’s taken the ring off until comes across the desk. His dad fucks him while he’s lose and limp before putting the plug back in and telling him if he can’t fuck himself with it until he comes then he doesn’t get to come at all tomorrow. 

He’s not sure he can come again so soon, but as his dad turns on the vibration he realizes he was wrong and comes in the same puddle on the desk. As he lays there, Deputy Parrish shoves his cock in his face, and he sucks it in with a grateful groan, taking everything the deputy can give him as the vibrator hums out a light tune in his ass. 

The next day starts with his daddy opening him up around the big vibrating plug that pushes against his prostate with each step. Then his dad grins and tugs him into a kiss, pressing the smaller plug into his hand, “Do you think you can talk Scott into putting this in after school?” 

Stiles considers, seriously, what he would say, before he nods his assent and places it in his backpack. 

His dad drags him into a filthy kiss before going to his knees and sucking Stiles deep. The added vibrations from the plug start shortly after and he comes before he wants to. His dad licks him clean then carefully places the cock ring on him and sends him off to school. 

He’s relieved when Scott asks if he wants to come over to play video games later in first period, since it’ll make it easier then inviting himself over. He’s also hard nearly all day, every step causing the plug to push at his prostate, even when it isn’t vibrating, which it seems to every hour or so for ten minutes. 

Stiles asks Professor Hale if he can get fucked in the bathroom before study hall so he can get work done, and naturally the professor agrees, happy to plug his come up inside the student. In fact, he also insists on coming in Stiles after he takes the plug out so he ends up leaking come throughout practice, and then again right before he plugs him up. 

By the time Stiles heads to Scott’s, having said he forgot something in the school and he’d meet him there, he’s hard enough to cut diamonds and relieved about the text from his dad that says if he can get Scott to put the plug in he can come as much as he wants. 

Timing it right is tricky, and what he ends up deciding on is about as subtle as he usually is, which is to let Scott realize how hard he is, which he does fairly quickly when Stiles stops purposefully hiding it.

“Shit bro, you wanna go take care of that?” He’s sweet about it, pushes at his shoulder and nods towards the bathroom and Stiles wrinkles his nose.

“I’m kind of enjoying it actually — I’ve added to my jerk of regime — plugs man, you’ve gotta try it.” 

And from there it’s only a matter of time before he manages to sweet talk Scott into trying to put the plug in, they wipe it down with sanitizer and then Stiles carefully explains how to do it before letting Scott try it by himself in the bathroom. Half an hour later, Scott emerges, victorious, and Stiles is only a little upset that he didn’t get to help. He sends a text to his dad with a thumbs up emoticon, and fifteen minutes Mr. McCall is coming home, with a familiar remote in his hand and telling Stiles that his dad wants him at the station. 

Stiles tells Scott not to worry about taking the plug out now, that he’ll get it back later and to enjoy it, before heading off to the station.

True to his word, his dad lets him come. He lets him come until he’s coming dry, handcuffed to a chair, plug vibrating in his ass as Deputy Parrish sucks his cock. Once he stops coming, his dad turns the plug out, takes it out, and fucks him, gently, until he falls asleep right there in the office. 

His dad wakes him up when they get home to tuck him in, fingers soft as they comb through his hair, “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If I have any errors please let me know! I don't have a beta so always a concern. 
> 
> Also there is more planned, mainly the dinner party entertainment, but if you have any requests or suggestions for things to include, don't hesitate to suggest them! I can't promise I'll write them, but I want to hear them. 
> 
> Bonus points to anyone who recognizes the Clue reference.


End file.
